Stuck In The Closet
by WinterFairy7337
Summary: Rocky and Logan, CeCe's stepbrother, get themselves in a situation when they get locked in the coat closet. Rogan (includes a tiny hint of GeCe). Complete.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up.**

**A/N: My first Rocky/Logan story. **

**Stuck In The Closet**

"Did he...did he just...?

"Yeah."

"And-and now we're..."

"Trapped inside the coat closet? Yes, yes we are."

"Flynn Jones! I swear, when I get out of here, I'm going to get my hands on you!" the first voice shouted. It was Rocky.

"You better let us out right _now_ if you value your life!" the second voice warned. This was Logan.

Flynn only laughed and then he walked away. He knew CeCe's best friend Rocky and their stepbrother Logan had certain feelings for one another that were more than friendly. They just didn't seem able to come out and say it aloud. So, Flynn thought to give them a little push.

What did he do? He tricked them both into entering the coat closet. And then he locked the door.

Rocky slid down one of the walls and sighed. Logan tried to twist the doorknob multiple times. It was a fruitless effort though. They were trapped in the closet until Flynn eventually came to his senses and freed them. And that could possibly take a long while.

"Flynn!" Rocky called out. "Let us out please!" There was no answer.

"He will be so busted for this," muttered Logan. He attempted to turn the knob yet again, but it stubbornly refused to go any farther.

Rocky reached upwards to flip the light switch so it wasn't dark inside the coat closet. "I can't believe we just got outwitted by a ten-year-old," she said. "CeCe is going to have a good laugh when she hears about this. I wish she was here."

At these words, Logan brightened. "Do you have your phone, Rocky?" he queried.

"Yes, I do. Why?"

"Call CeCe. She can help us."

"Oh, that's right!" She took out her phone and began to dial CeCe's number.

"Is she picking up?" asked Logan after two minutes of waiting.

Rocky frowned, shaking her head. "Nope. Let me try texting her."

* * *

Meanwhile, CeCe was snuggled up next to her boyfriend Gunther Hessenheffer as they watched a movie in his family's apartment. She felt the familiar buzz of her phone in her pocket, but she was distracted…

* * *

"She's not answering," Rocky groaned. To her phone, she said, "Some best friend that you turned out to be."

"Can't you call your brother? Or Deuce?"

"Ty is at a dentist appointment and Deuce is working."

Logan sat down as well, leaning against the opposite wall. "Now what do we do? I think that Flynn is playing a video game now."

As if on cue, they both heard the sounds of phasers firing and small explosions coming from the living room TV.

"Well, I guess that we're both just going to be stuck in this closet." Rocky shivered slightly.

_20 minutes later..._

A low, grumbling sound issued from someone's stomach. Rocky glanced over at Logan.

"Sorry, I think I'm hungry," he said apologetically.

"That's alright, I have..._oh_."

"What?"

"My purse. I keep a small bag of vegetables * in there just in case. But I left it on the kitchen table."

Logan blinked. "You keep..._vegetables_...in your purse...?"

"Yes, and proud of it. I care about eating healthy."

"Oh, okay..."

_10 minutes later..._

"I am so bored."

"Tell me about it."

"When are we going to get out of here?"

"When do you think CeCe will be back?"

"Soon, hopefully..."

_15 minutes later..._

Logan was telling Rocky about a childhood prank that he and a cousin of his once played on an older cousin. "...We filled up a whole bucket with white flour and we placed it on the top of the door. So when our cousin entered the room, the bucket tipped over and before he knew it, he was covered from head to toe in flour. He looked like a snowman."

Rocky let out a laugh, and Logan smiled.

"He wasn't mad, was he?"

"Not really. He actually thought it was amusing." He cleared his throat. "Okay, it's my turn to ask you something. Hmm...why do you love dancing?"

"Good question," said Rocky. "Dancing...it inspires me. When I dance, I feel like I can do anything, you know?"

"That's nice."

"Now, my question...how did you get the nickname, Little Scooter?"

Logan chuckled softly. "I should have known that this would come up soon. Here's the story: my dad got me a scooter as a gift for my sixth birthday and wanted to teach me how to ride it. I spent many of my afternoons on that thing, and I began to love that scooter. I loved it so much, in fact, that eventually Dad was calling me Little Scooter. He always enjoyed watching me ride my scooter in the park. Sometimes, Mom would come out and watch me too..."

He stopped as a wave of emotion came over him. He never really mentioned anything concerning his late mother to anyone save his father.

"Are you alright?" he heard Rocky as him. She looked worried.

"I'm fine," he assured her. "It's just that...I still miss my mom."

"I understand, Logan. Can...can you tell me about her?"

Logan didn't answer right away. "She always put her family before anything else," he finally managed. "She never got mad or angry, and even if she was, it didn't last long. She liked to be organized about where things were put and how things were done. She didn't go to work, but stayed at home to take care of me. At night, she used to tuck me in and tell me stories until I fell asleep..."

"She sounds like a wonderful mom," Rocky said, smiling sadly.

"Yeah, she was..."

There was a long moment of quiet between the two of them. Logan studied the brown-haired girl sitting across from him. Even though her hair had become somewhat mussed, Rocky still looked pretty with them outlining her face. He recalled the day he met her and CeCe by the wishing fountain at Lakeview Mall. ** They were two girls searching for a job, and so he hired them to work in Bob's Kabobs. He'd admit to being impressed by Rocky's attitude toward the work. She was enthusiastic and she put in effort to do her job. He liked that.

"You know, being stuck in here hasn't been all that bad," Rocky stated, jolting him out of his thoughts. "I mean, I had fun just talking with you."

"Oh, so have I...um, Rocky?"

"Yes?"

Rocky looked up at him to find his face was only inches away from her own. Before she had time to react, he bent down and his two lips met hers. Her eyes widened and her first thought was to pull away. This was Logan! CeCe's stepbrother! Yet, her eyes closed and she felt herself returning the kiss…

Suddenly, they heard the closet door burst open, there was a startled gasp, and they broke apart. "_Rocky? _And _Logan_?" a shocked voice exclaimed. "What are you two doing in here?"

It was CeCe.

Silence.

"H-Hey there, CeCe..." Rocky greeted weakly. "You're b-back."

Logan laughed nervously. "We...We were...waiting for-for you to return." He and Rocky scrambled up to their feet. CeCe crossed her arms in front of her chest and raised an eyebrow, as if demanding an explanation. "It's kind of a long story. Flynn locked us in here."

"Oh, I see..."

Sometime later, after filling CeCe in on their time spent in the closet (minus the kiss), they stepped out into the hallway to talk in private.

Logan swallowed. "Rocky, I'm sorry about what I did in there," he apologized. "I don't blame you if you hate me right now. You're CeCe's best friend and I...I really like you." He opened his mouth to say more. but he was cut off, as she kissed him.

She drew back quickly, her cheeks flaming red. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I like you too, Logan, and-"

Then she was the one being interrupted, as he leaned in towards her.

* * *

*** Reference to the episode, Embarrass It Up.**

**** Reference to the episode, Oh Brother It Up.**


End file.
